Itajira (Narrator)
Itajira is a narrator and formally one of the cruelest, Itajira is well known as a being who created The Elements, however his most greatest deed is eating most of existence, he is known as the Omni-Eater. Itajira is known as the Forebear of The One Title, a Crystal was named after him called Itajira's Blood, It's quite unknown but people been asking him, How old is he, well Nobody knows and keeps asking to this day Appearance Itajira appears a cloaked person with a staff, having horns and robes. in his redeemed form, His body is made up entirely of rectangular blocks. His head lacks any feature save for a single rectangular prism along his face, likely representing his eye. He evidently has the largest of the humanoid physiques and is possibly the largest of the sons of Rakatash, second only to his older brother. Forms Mitsumata no Orochi a form of his look at the page for more Redeemed his form that is under this cloak and the combination of all other forms Super Crystal Dragon another forms it's just a dragon made of crystals, has three heads and three wings on each side, this form was inherited from his father Monster the creature Super Reugosite his final form is a more Draconian version of his mutated monster form Origins his origins have been shrouded in time but the most well known version of his origins is in the historic book The Olden Guide of The Ones (Chapter 23).it's told that he was born at the highest peak at The Mountain of The Gods, by Rakatash, he is the final creation of Rakatash, he meet his Grandfathers Abeldoro I and G, soon when the first era known as the Era of Creation began, he created many worlds and things like the Elements, Time, Geometry, Rules and logic, years later, his brother pranked him and soon Itajira went on a never ending rampage, soon a boy stopped him and calmed him down, soon Itajira was redeemed and went back to his peaceful life. one thing was never mentioned in the origin story was that Itajira had to stop at one world and vomit thus destroying that world Appearances Legumen the Legend he appears in The bad Trollfic Legumen the Legend, in chapter two,where he wears his cloak and is send to kill her and then ADOLEBITQUE shredded him up along with Aeram The One The One is a title founded by him, he is known as The Primordial One Worship as The Forebear of the One title, it is told that he is worshiped by many monsters, he is worshiped by The Ynt and the Cloakereons, who used The One title for their leaders, he is also worshiped by many other races but the list would be large Other Names in other myths of races, he is known by the name * Halcaron (Halcandrian) * Yun-Yuron (Ynt) * Tho-Jiron (Dragon) * Alba (Lorbora's Species) * Elementis The Great (Ghidorah) * AHAWAH (Babus) * Gakbu (Labus) * Priba (Specks) * Numeron The First (Numeronian) Powers Author Authority Itajira has Author Authority over all of his stories, look at the page of the superpowers wiki for all the powers Omnipotence Itajira has Omnipotence, the abilities he has from this are as followed. Omnifarious,Omnificence,Almighty Object Manifestation,Omnilock,Absolute Immortality,Freedom,Omniscience,Absolute Senses,Enlightenment,Absolute Destruction,Apocalyptic Force Manipulation,Absolute Existence,Absolute Force Manipulation,Absolute Restoration,Almighty Magic,Almighty Science,Amortality,Boundary Manipulation,Causality Manipulation,Existence Manipulation,Primordial Force Manipulation,Existential Plane Manipulation,Grand Design Construction,Logic Manipulation,Meta Existence Inducement,Meta Power Manipulation,Metaphysics Manipulation,Nonexistence,Omega Reality,Omni-Absorption,Omnicide,Omnifabricating,Omnilingualism,Omniverse Manipulation,Physical Godhood,Preservation,Separation,Supernatural Life-Force,Supernatural Manipulation,Omni-Magic,Omni-Manipulation,Omniarch, and Omni-Creature Manipulation. That's all of them, some like Nonexistence is not with him because the ability is only for higher deities like his father and grandfather Numeron's Magic Numeron's Magic is named after his Posthumous name, Numeron I, Numeron's Magic is one of the most powerful and forbidden type of Ancient Magic to learn, but he is the creator and greatest master of this Magic and the only one to use it's most greatest abilities given by this magic known as Numeron's Ancient Wrath. anyone who dares learn this will have to consult him before they try learning this Transformation he is able to transform into any of his avatars, sometimes he uses this ability to prank mortals Weaknesses Surprisingly he has weaknesses, List of Weaknesses * Taking off his crown (Actually kills him and freezes him solid) * any higher being (any higher being like his father can kill him) * Dagger (using a dagger made of a crystal known as Itajira's Blood will kill him) Stories he is the behind the events of every known story he has written including the World of Wizards, The Xarxes Series and some more besides this he is the one that puts the logic in! list of things he likes and Dislikes Likes * his friends * his Axolotl * his U.F.O Dislikes * Sand (for many reasons) * Dogs (because they can be annoying) * Cats (he almost died to one) * fish (he does not like fish at all as he does not eat them) * Drama Descriptions Character Relationships * Rakatash (Family and Friendly): "I love my Father very much, he is the one who bought me into this world" * Abeldoro I (Family and Admiration): "my Grandfather is a magnificent being!" * G (Family and Admiration): "my other Grandfather Watches and Loves all" * Ayzia (Sibling and Friendly): "a great man, he even created the sun out of some fire" *Alcliques (Sibling and Tension): "a real disappointment to me, he even tried to get more famous..Tsk Tsk Tsk" *Amerpenance II (Sibling and Friendly): "a nice women, she is" *Altaivenn (Sibling and Tension): "She is way worse then any evil god i seen, i'm really disappointed in her" *Adzeere (Family and Tension): "the being that made me find the true origins of our family *Seven Sons of Itajira (Family and Friendly): "my sons, i love them very much" * Any Numeronian (Creations and Friendly): "my creations, look great as ever" *Any Ynt (Creation and Friendly): "they are great workers" *Any Halcandrian (Friendly): "they remind me of someone, who name starts with a T * Tinker, Dragon of Chaos (Friendly): "Seen him before,he makes a great cartoon sometimes!" *Ticker, Dragon of Order (Friendly): "a great dragon, brings order, responsible indeed" *Ghidorah I (Unknown): "he is a demon with three heads" Itajira Icon.png|A icon of him uncloaked itajira.png|Monster Crystal ita.png|Super Crystal Dragon Ita S.png|unidentified form SKULL BOI.png|Ghost form Itajira final form.png|Final Form/Super Reugosite Trivia * The Questioning of his age is a reference to Itajira (Official Leobear Productions) as he has never ever revealed his age * The Cloaked form is also meant to be a reference to Itajira (Official Leobear Productions), who has never revealed his face Category:Narrators Category:Bigger Bads Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Redeemed villains